The present invention relates generally to securing documents and, more particularly, to a method and system for document rights management, file encryption, Digital signing of email/Documents and secure deletion of documents
Currently, a number of software-only, hardware-only and software-hardware combination security related products are on the market. They are meant to protect data in electronic documents from unauthorized modification, and to prevent data theft during document transmission over electronic channels. All these tools protect data from outsiders who try to gain unauthorized access to sensitive data, and not from companies' employees. In the meantime, there is a need to prevent both intentional and accidental data leaks from employees' desktops. The most important question is how to protect data from exploitation by authorized users. Protection from intentional and accidental data leaks means most for companies, where such information is of great value, and its leakage can lead to financial losses, as well as credibility losses.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that provides secure and efficient document rights management.